The Opera Ghost:My Sequel to Phantom of the Opera
by Grassina3
Summary: A sequel to The Phantom of the Opera. Phantom/Christine. Something happens with Raoul. Who does she go to? Anybody who doesn't like the fop Raoul would like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so my school is going to be using the Phantom of the Opera theme song, so I watched the movie, and that was it. I was hooked. I haven't read the book (yet), or seen the live version (yet), so this is completely based on the movie. Except for the Phantom's real name. I was going through all the fanfic for this and saw that they all used Eric, so I'm assuming that was his name in the book or live version. **

**Summary-A sequel to The Phantom of the Opera. Phantom/Christine. I'd love to kill Raoul but I can't; it would change the story too much. Ah well. **

**Rating-T **

**One thing, Raoul and Christine aren't married yet. For arguments sake, lets just say she was recovering from what happened. **

Chapter One 

The crowd sprang up and applauded. Christine smiled and curtsied for them. The people threw roses at her, but she ignored them; they brought back painful memories. She glanced at Raoul, but he wasn't in his box. She frowned a little, wondering where he was. Probably already in her room, waiting to congratulate her on a wonderful performance.

It was six months since the fire. Some mysterious person had donated enough money for the opera house to be restored after the fires were mysteriously quenched. It was even more beautiful than before. Tonight was the grand re-opening.

Christine bowed once more and rushed off stage. The people around her congratulated her. She just nodded and rushed off in the direction of her rooms. She rounded the corner and stopped short she couldn't believe it.

___________________

The Phantom sat in front of the organ. His hands were at his sides. The notes and words that normally came easily had disappeared. He couldn't write a single aria, let alone an entire opera. He growled and threw his hands up.

He had been in a terrible mood since Christine had left him. Nothing went his way anymore. The new owners of the opera house didn't even know he was there. The world thought he was gone.

But no. Instead, he was in a new cavern, still under the opera house. Somehow, he had managed to get the organ into his new cavern, along with the bed Christine had slept in.

It was to this bed now that he went. He had never changed the sheets, and her scent was still there, lavender and lilac.

Just as the Phantom was about to drift off he heard a noise. It was crying. And he recognized it very much.

**Sorry to the Cat Returns and MKR people, but in the words of Yarning Chick, what the muse says goes. Oh, and my disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of this, except what you don't recognize. Although, I would dearly love to own the Phantom… ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and Yarningchick, I know it sounded like one of your stories, but it's different. Don't worry. ****J**

Chapter 2

The Phantom crept through the sewer. The crying was close to the entrance to the opera house, so he was being a little more careful than usual. He peeked into the cavern and immediately withdrew his head. It was Christine, as he thought. But the sight of her, crying, hurt him even more than last time.

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself, before walking around the corner into the room.

Christine didn't even notice him approaching. She only realized when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She gasped. He was kneeling a few feet away, trying not to scare her.

"Chri-christine? Are you all right?" he asked tentatively. She slowly breathed in and out, trying to compose herself.

"It's nothing, Phantom," she said. He grinned a little.

"Then I'm sure it was some ghost crying, and not you." Christine laughed a little at that.

"I'm serious Phantom, I'm fine," she repeated. This time, he frowned.

"I'm serious as well. And I would rather you didn't call me Phantom."

"Well, what should I call you?" Christine asked.

"Hmm…" he mused. "I believe I was named Erik. Yes, that's fine, call me Erik." Christine smiled and he grinned back. Then he cleared his throat.

"Now, back to you. What happened?" Christine stopped smiling and looked down.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash or something. I would prefer if it if nobody got killed this time," she said, pointedly glaring at him. Erik winced but nodded.

"I promise I won't do anything rash," he recited.

"Okay, good. Now, here's what happened. It was after my latest recital. When I was bowing, I noticed Raoul wasn't there. So,……"

_____________________

_She started to scream, but she couldn't make a sound. _

_Her beloved was on the floor, covered in gashes. His killer was leaning over him, searching his pockets. He looked up and stared at her. The killer had red hair and blue eyes. He started to stand up to walk towards her, but she spun around and ran away as fast as she could. She ran through the corridors, not noticing where she was going until it was too late._

_Without a second thought, Christine ran down the steps leading into the catacombs underneath the opera house. She heard her pursuer following and ran faster. At the end of the steps she ran into the nearest corridor. The man hesitated at the foot of the steps, not sure which way to go, before heading in the wrong direction. She sighed in relief before heading in the opposite direction. _

________________________

Erik stared at her. Christine had started crying again. He was unsure what to do. He settled for putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Christine," he said. Christine nodded and looked up.

"I know you didn't like him very much, but thank you." Erik just nodded. He stood up and stretched.

"Well, we better get going. With that killer wandering around in my opera, there is no way I'm letting you go back."

"What!? What do you mean?" Christine demanded.

"I mean, that man knows you saw him. So he is going to try to kill you next," Erik explained. "The safest place in Paris is with me. Trust me." He extended his hand.

"Well, what about Madame Giry? She will be very worried," protested Christine.

"Write a note to her and I'll deliver it personally," he said.

"All right," agreed Christine. Erik smiled widely before surprising her and picking her up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Christine said.

"I'm taking you back to my cavern. Did you really think I would let you walk? With all the traps I have down here? You would only get caught," Erik said. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that he had another reason for holding her. I mean, when else was he going to get an opportunity like this? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christine woke up to the sound of "Masquerade." She started to snuggle back into the blankets when she remembered what had happened.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, swiftly sitting up. She stood up and stretched. She was still wearing her costume from the performance. Then, a piece of cloth draped over the chair caught her eye; it looked familiar. She picked it up and gasped.

It was a beautiful white gown, almost identical to what she wore the first time she visited the Phantom.

'_Erik.' _she mentally corrected herself. _'His name is Erik.' _

Christine quickly dressed and walked out of the chamber. She scanned the room, looking for her host. She spotted him sprawled on a chair, fast asleep. Her face softened into a gentle smile.

She tip-toed over to him. There was a book on the floor, his mask was still on, and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked calmer than she had ever seen him. Christine picked up the book and placed it on the table before crouching next to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and moved her thumb back and forth under his eye.

Erik sighed and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," said Christine. Erik chuckled.

"More like afternoon." He gestured to the clock in the corner. It read 3:00pm.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Nearly 12 hours," Erik told her. "You were very tired."

"Wow, I never sleep that long," mused Christine. "What about you? I didn't kick you out of your bed, did I?" she suddenly asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I rarely ever use it. In fact, I barely sleep at all," Erik said.

"Really? How do you do that?" Christine asked, her curiosity aroused. Erik's face became stone underneath her hand and she removed it.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I was just curious." Erik nodded and stood up.

"I'll make us something to eat." he walked into another chamber leading off from the main cavern. Christine stared after him before standing up. She looked around the cavern.

It looked almost exactly the same as the other cavern Erik used to live in. This time, there were paintings all over the walls. She walked over to one. It was a painting of Erik playing the organ. Christine reached out to touch it, but a voice startled her.

"Do you like it?" Erik appeared behind her. She nodded.

"I painted it myself," he said.

"Figures," Christine muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you're an architect, a singer, a composer, a swordsman, a magician, and an actor. It just makes sense that you would be an artist as well," she explained. Erik flushed a little.

"I'm not _that_ good," he muttered.

"Of course you are! This," she gestured toward the paintings, "would make Da Vinci jealous!" Christine argued. Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to come eat or not?" he asked, exasperated.

"All right." Christine followed him into the chamber.

"Say, did you deliver the note to Madame Giry?" she asked.

"Yes. She was a little untrusting at first, but after reading what you wrote, she accepted it. She told me that everyone was panicking when you disappeared," Erik said.

"Oh, I feel bad about worrying them," Christine lamented.

"Yes, but you are more important. That man is wandering about in my opera house, and you will not be safe-except when with me- until he is gone," Erik explained.

Christine sighed.

**Yes, I know, short. It looked longer in the back of my math notebook. Ah well. I gave you a double, so be happy. And thanks to one of my best friends, Katie, for supporting me so much. You're the best! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took a while. I have most of the story in my head, and I'm writing it in the back of my math notebook, so I definitely won't need all too long between updates. Thanks for the reviews and for putting me on your story alert! And, thanks, once again, to Katie. ****J**

Chapter 4

The next few months passed in a blur. Every morning, Christine would wake up and Erik would already be gone. The first time this happened, she threw a fit when he returned. Her worry flattered him, he told her, but he had been looking for the killer.

After waking, Christine would eat breakfast, which Erik would leave ready for her. Then she would entertain herself until Erik came home.

Once, Erik arrived to see Christine attempting to play the piano.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked.

"I used to take lessons when I was little, but now I have forgotten most of it," she explained.

So, from then on, when Erik came back they would eat lunch then he would tutor Christine. She flourished under his tutelage. Soon, she was almost as good as him.

After practice, they would eat supper. Then, they would just talk or, sometimes, Erik would take her, via secret passageways, to watch the newest opera. Still, Christine was not completely happy. And Erik perceived this.

"Christine, what's bothering you?" he asked one night after supper.

"It's nothing Erik. Don't worry about it," Christine dismissed it.

"Don't lie to me, you have been off for a while and I want to know what is wrong," Erik persisted. Christine sighed in defeat.

"I love staying down here with you, I really do, but I want to see the sun, feel the wind," she admitted, her voice trembling. Erik laughed.

"Why are you so frightened?" he questioned. "You know I would never hurt you," he added more gently.

"I thought you would be angry; I know you don't like going out there," she said.

"That is true, but for you, I will go," Erik said. Christine smiled and kissed his cheek before walking to her room.

Erik just stood there, feeling his cheek.

**There, chapter four. And in the three hours it took me to type this up (I am the Queen of Procrastination), I think three people have reviewed and put me on their story alert! Thank you all so much! It really means a lot. Although, I have a feeling you all wouldn't like the first story I ever wrote very much. It was about a flying chipmunk named George Washington who traveled around the world. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They decided to visit the surface in three days. The time until then was spent preparing and planning. Christine knew exactly which stores and parks she wanted to go to. She drew a map for Erik of the parts of the city they would be in, for he had never been to most of them. He had insisted, so he would be able to plan any escapes in case something went wrong. Christine and Erik also agreed to stop by the graveyard.

Meanwhile, Erik made a mask that made the disfigured half of his face look somewhat normal. If anyone asked, he had been hurt in an incident as a child. One day, Erik decided to arrive for lunch with it on.

That day, he woke earlier than usual; it took him a while to put the mask on properly. After he had it on, he quickly prepared a breakfast for Christine. Then he went to go check on her.

He pushed aside the curtain around the swan bed. Christine was bundled up under the red covers, sleeping deeply. Erik smiled and, bending over, kissed her forehead. He started to leave but froze.

"Erik," Christine murmured. He turned back to see if she was awake, but she was still sleeping.

"Erik," she said again. "Don't leave me." He smiled again, something that was becoming a daily occurrence, and kissed her lips gently.

"I will never leave you, my love," he whispered. Erik gazed at her fair face for a while before leaving.

Pushing back a curtain in the main cavern, he entered a passageway. He traversed every hallway, every room, every cavern. He scoured the entire opera house, from the roof to the great caverns below. But he still did not find the red-haired, blue-eyed man.

This reminded him of another red-haired man. Erik shook his head to clear his thoughts; it couldn't be _Him_, could it?

______________

When Erik finished his rounds, he rushed back to his cavern. He never felt comfortable leaving Christine by herself, but he had no choice.

He quietly stepped into his cavern from the passageway. Christine was sitting in a chair facing away from him reading. Erik crouched down and crept forward so she wouldn't hear him coming. Imagine Christine's surprise when a pair of strong, warm arms swept her up.

"ERIK!?" she shrieked. "It's not funny! I nearly died!"

"Oh, but it is my dear," he chuckled. Erik hugged her closer and sat down on the chair.

"What happened?" Christine asked suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said.

"You're in a better mood than usual," she explained.

"Oh, but who wouldn't be with you around?" he growled playfully. Christine gasped as he started kissing her neck.

"E-erik!?" she gasped. He moved to suck her earlobe.

"Yes, Christine?" he murmured.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she managed to stutter.

"I am teasing you love," Erik replied huskily. Before she had a chance to reply, he moved his attention from her neck to her lips and captured her in a passionate kiss.

When Christine kissed him the first time, Erik had been too surprised to respond. This time, he kissed her with everything he had. He gently bit her bottom lip, asking permission; Christine was only too happy to oblige. Their tongues danced and the two reveled in the sensations.

Eventually, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Christine noticed his face.

"Erik, what did you do to your face?" she asked.

"It's for our trip tomorrow," he explained.

"I like your face the way it _normally_ looks," she complained. She pulled the mask off and placed it on the table. Erik stared at her in surprise. Christine sighed.

"I told you, your face doesn't scare me," she reminded him. Erik smiled and kissed her again, gently.

"Thank you," he whispered. Something wet was on his cheek and he realized Christine was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he murmured.

"I don't know," she admitted. Erik brushed away her tears, and in an attempt to make her stop crying, started kissing her everywhere.

It worked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christine woke to find herself on the swan bed, in Erik's arms. He was looking down at her smiling goofily. She blushed, realizing they were in bed, together,…._unclothed. _She blushed even more as she remembered what had happened the night before. Erik chuckled.

"I am never going to make the mistake of thinking you are timid again!" he teased. Christine buried her face in his chest.

"Don't be ashamed, ma belle," Erik said gently. "We love each other and that's all that matters." They lay there, basking in each other's presence, until Christine sighed.

"We really should get going. Madame Giry knows how to get here, and what if she shows up and finds us like this?" Erik grimaced at the idea.

"That would most definitely not be fun," he said. He kissed the top of her head and got up. Christine tried not to stare as he walked over to his wardrobe. She glanced down too late as he turned around. She heard him chuckle.

"I don't mind, I have nothing to hide from you." Christine shook her head. "Alright, I'll go change in the bathroom. You have five minutes to change, mon cherie," he warned. She looked up once she heard him leave. She rose from the bed and walked towards the her wardrobe. She chose a forest green dress with sleeves that came down to her elbows and a v-neck. As she put it on Christine realized she would need help lacing her dress. She sighed and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Erik?" she called. "I need help." The door swung open and her breath caught in her throat. Erik was in leaning against the wall in the doorway. He had his trousers on, as well as his shirt, but it was unbuttoned and she could see his finely toned muscles. Erik smiled a little at her surprise.

"Yes, mon sucre¢?" he asked smoothly. Christine cleared her throat.

"Um, could you lace up my dress, please?"

"Of course, mon cherie." Erik gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Christine couldn't help but shiver when she felt his strong hands on her bare back, Erik slowly laced the dress, purposely taking his time. When he finished, he leaned down, kissed her cheek, and turned her back around.

"You look ravishing, mon ange," he whispered. Christine smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"You look dashing, as always." She gave him a chaste kiss. "I'll be right back, mon ange de musique." She walked back to her wardrobe and pulled on a pair of slipper that matched her dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror Erik had dragged into the room for her. She jumped when a he suddenly appeared behind her, fully dressed.

"Oh! Erik, did you do that on purpose?" His arms slipped around her and pulled her closer.

"Desole, ma petite," he apologized. "I am so accustomed to appearing out of nowhere, I do it automatically." Christine turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Te pardonne, mon ange." Erik beamed and ran his finger over her lips. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. Christine whimpered when he pulled away.

"Later, mes charite. Right now, we have a date with the world above," he reminded her. Erik brushed his lips over hers once more. "I'll get my mask on. You go eat some breakfast." He glided back to the bathroom. Christine walked to the cavern where Erik kept the food. She slathered jam onto a few pieces of toast. She ate quickly and practically ran back to the main cavern. Erik was sitting in a chair, waiting for her. Her enthusiasm made him smile. He took her hand and led her to the passageway leading to the surface.

**That was pretty easy for me to write. Chapter 7, however, is a completely different story. Here's a list of all the French terms I used and their meanings. I know the grammar is horrendous, but it gets the meaning across: Ma Belle- my beautiful, my beauty Mon Cherie- my dear Mon Sucre- sugar, meaning my sweet Mon Ange- my angel Mon Ange de Musique- my angel of music Desole- I am sorry Ma Petite- honey-sweet Te Pardonne-You are forgiven Mes Charite- my love I looked up all the words in an English-French dictionary then tried to get the grammar right myself. Speaking Portuguese, Spanish, and Latin helps. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of trouble writing it. I know it's short, but Chap. 8 is going up today as well. : ) **

Chap.7

Christine ran into another shop, Erik grudgingly following. They had visited so many stores, he had lost count. He was laden with innumerable bags, filled with clothes, jewelry, books, and other things Christine had taken a fancy to.

"Erik!" she called. "What do you think of this?" She showed him a lavender and blue dress with white lace on the puffy sleeves.

"It would look good on you," was his reply. Christine smiled and ran to the counter to pay.

Outside the store, Christine suddenly stopped short.

"Ma cherie? What's wrong?" Erik walked back to her.

"It's him," she whispered, horrified. "The man who killed Raoul." Erik followed her gaze; she was looking at a tall, thin man with fire-red hair and icy eyes. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. The man smiled at them and started walking over. Erik snarled, grabbed Christine's hand, and started pulling her back to the entrance to the lair. Christine glanced behind them, but the man had vanished.

________________

_In the Cavern:_

Erik went about with volcanic rage, making sure every entrance except for the one Madame Giry used was secure. Christine watched him warily.

"Erik?" she said tentatively. "Are you okay? I knew you get angry, but not to this extent." Erik stopped marching around and ran his hand through his hair.

"Desole, ma petit," he apologized.

"Oh, you didn't scare me. I was wondering though, who is that man, for you to have such a reaction, just seeing him."

"Nothing, ma sucre," he replied.

Erik, don't try lying to me," she warned.

"It's to protect you," he explained.

"For once, I don't want you to protect me. Tell me, now!" Erik sighed; she had a stubborn streak miles long.

"Promise you won't get angry or scared or anything?"

"Of course," Christine reassured him.

"Well, he… he was my… Brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8 is here! Lovely cliffy, wasn't it? Katie's reaction when she read it was hilarious! : )**

Chap. 8

Madame Giry walked to the managers office. Outside, she looked completely calm, but on the inside, she was a bundle of nerves. What could the manager possibly want? She arrived at her destination and knocked on the door and entered.

"Madame Giry, merci for coming on such short notice," her manager said. He turned to face her. He had black eyes and golden hair; all in all, a handsome face. The only exception were his eyes, eyes that burned with a malicious and greedy light.

"It was nothing Monsignor. What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"It has been many months since Miss Daae was last among us. Pray, where is she?" the man asked.

"Oh, Monsignor deLerox, I myself do not know, but I can find out for you, if you wish," she offered with fake obedience.

"Oui Madame, as soon as possible, si vous plaix." Madame Giry clearly heard the threat behind his request. She curtsied and quickly left; she had to warn Erik.

______________

Christine stared at Erik in shock.

"You have a brother?" He nodded.

"My fraternal twin; I take after Father and he takes after Mother," he said with a rueful grin, "I'm older than him by ten minutes."

"What is your last name?"

"It _was _Laffaett." She stared at him again.

"_Really? _Your father was searching for you, did you know?" she said.

"Oh yes, I knew. In fact, I went back when I heard and got the door slammed in my face for my trouble," he said spitefully.

"Oh, I am sorry Erik," Christine said gently. He shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Actually, I use a completely different last name now."

"What is it?"

"De Musique." Christine smiled.

"It suits you."

________________

Emmet quietly walked to the bedside. Thick, purple curtains covered the windows. The only light was from a dim oil candle in the corner. The bed had a canopy and a purple quilt that matched the curtains.

"Mother, I have found the girl."

"Took you long enough. Capture her as soon as possible."

"However, there is a slight complication."

"Oh?"

"She is with _Him_."

"How could he!? Take _your_ bride! Grrrr! You know what do."

"Of course Mother."

**The story took a twist I didn't plan, so this is going to be longer than I thought it would be. I'll try to get Chap. 9 up soon. I'll probably be able to finish it tomorrow, 'cause I'm going on a ski trip tomorrow and it'll take a while to get there. : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I've been really busy with tests and stuff. But, I'm up to Chap. 11 in my notebook, so do not fear, I'm not going to abandon this story. I'm having a bit of writers block with chap. 11 though, but I'll work through it. So, here's chap. 9**

Erik and Christine were sitting in a chair, Christine on his lap, when Madame Giry arrived. Christine blushed, but didn't move.

After getting through the pleasantries, they sat there in silence until Madame Giry broke the silence.

"Erik, I have come to warn you, deLerox is getting impatient and wishes to have Christine back."

"Do not worry, we will be far from here by the time he calls you back," Erik reassured her.

"The problem with that is if I don't tell him where Christine is, he will dismiss me and keep Meg as his servant," Madame Giry explained.

"Well, that changes things quite a bit. Madeline, we shall have to discuss this. Christine, wait here ma belle." Erik kissed her once, gently, then patted her waits. Christine stood up off his lap with a sigh.

"I'll be right back, ma sucre." Christine smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll get us some tea." Erik watched her leave then turned back to Madeleine. She was frowning at him.

"Erik did you…" she trailed off. He nodded. "I told you never to take advantage of her like that!"

"I did not force her to Madeline," he said gently, smiling. "She did it of her own free will." Madame Giry stared at him in shock.

"I did not think she would forget the Vicomte so easily," she said.

"Christine informed me that she had been starting to change her mind about him. She found him very controlling and was planning on dissolving the engagement the night the Vicomte was killed," Erik explained.

"Did you find him?" Madame Giry asked. Erik nodded. "Then he is the reason you are leaving, yes?" she guessed.

"My brother is ruthless and spoiled. He was raised to believe he could get whatever his heart desired. Besides, if Emmet is here, that means Mother is close by as well," Erik confirmed.

"Where will you go?"

"England," he replied with a smirk. "It is the only where I am not a wanted man."

____________

Christine balanced the tea on a tray, Earl Gray for Erik, lemon for Madame Giry, and herbal for herself. She approached the two of them and set down the tray on the table. She passed out the tea, Erik and Madame nodding their thanks. Christine sat next to Erik on the loveseat and he put an arm around her. Madame Giry frowned but didn't protest.

"Erik told me of your plans, but first, we must take care of Monsieur deLerox. I believe I have a good idea, albeit temporary."

**There, done. I really am sorry about the delay. I've just been so busy with math fairs, science fairs, science competitions, mock trials, and life in general. I'll try to get the next chap. Up within a week. Thanks for sticking with me! : ) **


End file.
